The invention relates to a device making it possible to fix an object to a rigid structure.
In the aeronautical industry such a device can be advantageously used for fixing a thermophonic insulation mattress, cushion or blanket to a stringer within the fuselage of an aircraft. However, this application is not limitative, the device according to the invention also being usable for fixing other objects such as electrical cables, in both the aeronautical industry and in other industries.
FIG. 1 diagrammatically represents a side view of a device presently used for fixing a thermophonic insulation cushion to a stringer within an aircraft fuselage. In FIG. 1 reference a designates a stringer fixed to the wall b of the aircraft fuselage. The cushion fixing device comprises an angle bracket c fixed to the stringer a by two rivets d and a fixing pin e fixed to the angle bracket c by a nut f. Angle bracket c is made from a bent sheet, i.e. which must be successively cut out, bent, perforated and then surface treated. The fixing of the angle bracket c to the stringer a then involves the making of two holes in the latter and then the fitting of two rivets. Finally, the fixing pin e, made from a plastics material, must be fitted on the angle bracket and then fixed to the latter by nut f.
The description of these various operations show that the realization of the known fixing device shown in FIG. 1 is relatively long. Moreover, said device has numerous parts, so that it is relatively heavy and costly.